Amanda (1984)
Plot Overview A mysterious young woman attempts to visit Alexis in jail but only makes goo-goo eyes with Dex. Dex and Adam find the same young woman hanging around Alexis's Penthouse. Adam is busy working on appealing Alexis's conviction. Dex wants more immediate action. He wants to pull some strings but Adam, smartly, believes that would do more harm than good. Instead, the two are going to figure this out on their own. Steven still feels guilty for crucifying his mother at her trial. He feels he can make up with her by out-bidding Denver Carrington on these Texas flat lands owned by Krystle's "good friend" Hal Lombard. Blake warns Steven that he cannot buy or even earn Alexis's love. She is just a manipulator. When Steven actually does make the deal, Alexis is not grateful and claims that Steven cannot buy her love. As she said, Steven is not her son and it will stay that way. Steven should also focus on his relationship with Claudia. Claudia does not appreciate the fact that Steven will not open up to her. Steven feels he can assuage Claudia with sex but Claudia turns him down. Later, when Steven let Claudia know he spoke to Krystle about Jennings's death, Claudia feels even more shut out. At La Mirage, Jeff is entertaining some friends and getting drunk again. Claudia offers to talk with Jeff but then he makes some horrible remark about sleeping with him. Jeff does apologize but he does keep sinking further into despair over Fallon's death. Dominique and Brady have marital problems of their own. Brady is not thrilled that Dominique liquidated several assets to buy into Denver Carrington. Dominique tells Brady that she did it because she is Blake's half-brother and she needs to prop him up before she takes everything from him. Dominique is a Carrington and everyone will accept that. Later, Dominique learns that Brady is in some financial difficulties of his own and since Dominique sold many assets, he is even further screwed. Finally, there are some marital problems between Blake and Krystle. Blake is still dealing with Hal Lombard to get those Texas flat lands and he has an excellent offer, even one Colby Co cannot top. Blake will buy the lands and let Lombard into the South China Sea activity. Blake is about to seal the deal when Krystle arrives and rejects Lombard's apology and gift. Lombard leaves and signs a deal with Colby Co instead. Blake is furious and cannot believe how naive his wife is. Krystle's child-like and holier than thou attitude is becoming a problem as Blake is trying to rebuild Denver Carrington. Krystle sabotaged this deal and she still does not trust Dominique. Blake is actually pretty insulting but Krystle remains understanding. Blake ends the discussion with an ominous warning that there may be stormy days ahead for the two. Adam and Dex work together to clear Alexis's name. Adam finally figured out that Steven was not making the story up but saw someone who looked like Alexis because the real killer wanted witnesses to. But who? Both Alexis and Mark had many enemies. The two speak with the nosy neighbor who had testified about seeing two people on Alexis's balcony. The woman also said she was throwing a birthday party for her niece and photos were taken. Dex and Adam look at the photographs and somehow the photographs captured the person who killed Mark Jennings. Ex-Congressman Neal McVane likes to dress as Alexis and go on her balcony. The two confront McVane and he admits to what he did after seeing the picture of him dressed as Alexis. After the paperwork is done, Alexis will be a free woman. Alexis is excited to be in her home again. With Alexis upstairs, Dex sees the mysterious woman again. He is about to call the police but Alexis assures Dex that she knows the young woman, an Amanda Bedford. Alexis wishes Dex goodbye and asks Amanda why she is there. Amanda retorts that she came to see if she could be of any help to her mother: Alexis. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Billy Dee Williams ... Brady Lloyd * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Paul Burke ... Neal McVane * Bradford Dillman ... Hal Lombard * Natalie Core ... Dina Hartley * Patrick Dollaghan ... Jerry * Barbara Allyne Bennet ... Desk Sergeant * Jeff Crawford ... Photo Lab Technician * Linda Hoy ... Matron * Jeff Kaake ... Male Socialite * Nancy Lee Andrews ... Female Socialite Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Camille Marchetta .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Alert Info Catherine Oxenberg joins the cast as Alexis's daughter, Amanda. Production details * Shortened scene : Neal McVane informs Adam and Dex that he saw Steven the night Mark died and he called the police to give them this information. Oddly, this part of the scene was kept on the recap of the next episode (the recap is absent on DVD). * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios. * Trivia : Billy Dee Williams' title card for the opening sequence was shot during the filming of this episode. Bradycredit.jpg Quotes * Alexis Carrington Colby: You're supposed to be in Paris - school. Amanda Carrington: I came to see if I could help. It's the least I could do... for my mother.